


Despair

by GreenBryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: I'm getting stronger and weaker at thesame time. Smarter and dumber. Stretchingto be both more than you hoped forand less than you expected.





	

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/122167.html).

There are times when I'm psychotically happy and perky. This is not one of those times.

__**Despair**

Homework weighing me down,  
hundred pages due by morning.  
Five pages in fifty minutes, and  
I can't recall a thing I just read.

Gotta do this, but I don't want to.  
Can't find the desire to try.  
Lyrics in my head, stories in my blood  
leave no room for facts or reality.

My mind is cloudy, fumbling,  
refusing to translate textbooks  
into some sort of comprehension.  
I don't know what to do.

Too many things, too little time.  
Poor little girl, trying to do too much.  
Helpful little packhorse, stupid servant wench.  
Perfectionist versus Procrastinator, no one wins.

I'm getting stronger and weaker at the  
same time. Smarter and dumber. Stretching  
to be both more than you hoped for  
and less than you expected.

Can't quite find a balance,  
I wobble back and forth.  
Always wanting, always wishing,  
Dreams remain just beyond my grasp.

Time slips by, swirls down the drain,  
ruined tea, broken statues.  
Home-School-House **Work** piles up  
while quicksand pulls me down.


End file.
